The faded sunset
by Lusaphira
Summary: Ma version de ce qui a pu inciter Sunset Shimmer a rejeter les enseignements de Célestia, avant de quitter sa réalité pour obtenir le pouvoir de conquérir Equestria. Une rencontre avec son ancien mentor a achevé de la convaincre.


Bonjour à tous !

Que vous soyez bronies, pegasisters, ou même des lecteurs qui ne sont pas des fans de cette série, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.

Je remercie Magpiepony, pour son histoire qui m'a redonné envie d'écrire sur My Little Pony. Je lui dédie ce petit OS.

L'intrigue se déroule pendant la saison 3, après la réapparition de l'empire de cristal, mais trois ans avant Equestria Girls.

Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que je n'ai pas fait d'erreurs dans le caractère des personnages. J'aimerais avoir vos retours si vous avez des critiques à formuler.

Disclaimer : My Little Pony appartient à Hasbro.

* * *

**Le coucher du soleil fané.**

Dans la grande salle des miroirs de Canterlot, la sérénité des lieux avait été troublée par l'intrusion de deux poneys. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs secondes que nous nous jaugions du regard, sans échanger le moindre mot.

La princesse aux yeux d'améthyste reposa sa question, me demandant de parler. Pour être exacte, elle m'ordonna de parler. Sa voix était parfaitement calme, mais malgré la neutralité de son ton, mon expérience percevait une pointe de curiosité à mon égard. Elle était vraiment intéressée par ce que j'avais à dire pour ma défense. Après tout, il est rare d'intercepter un poney sans intentions malveillantes dans cette partie du château.

Pesant mes choix, j'hésitai sur l'attitude à adopter. Finalement, je me résignai à parler, à avouer et à étaler mon fardeau aux yeux de tous.

_Jadis, mon professeur m'avait dit et répété que la magie de l'amitié était la plus puissante qui puisse exister dans ce monde._

_Cette force irradiait dans le cœur de chaque poney, lui permettant d'éclairer le monde en s'associant avec d'autres. En unissant nos forces, tout était possible._

_A cette époque, lorsque je n'étais qu'une pouliche, je le croyais naïvement. J'étais jeune et stupide. Malgré mes connaissances théoriques acquises après des heures de lecture, je n'avais pas l'expérience des adultes._

_A cette époque, je ne me souciais pas tellement de l'expérience, je pensais que cela viendrait en temps voulu. Mes amies étaient toujours là pour moi et c'était tout ce qui importait. Ensemble, toutes les six, nous étions inséparables et pas seulement parce que nous étions les porteuses des éléments d'harmonie._

_Malgré tout le temps qui s'est écoulé, je me souviens parfaitement de leurs noms et de leurs visages. Ce sont des visages que même le brouillard du temps qui s'écoulait n'arrivait pas à effacer. Même si ma mémoire s'est usée, même si j'ai oublié beaucoup d'éléments anecdotiques, leurs traits sont aussi visibles dans mon esprit qu'ils ne l'étaient au premier jour._

_Storm Chaser, Gris Mane, Fraise Seau, Diamond Dust et de fleur de cerise._

_Leurs noms resteraient à jamais gravés en moi, marquant mon cœur d'une façon indélébile, comme si un fer rouge s'était apposé sur mon âme._

_Elles me faisaient confiance, elles croyaient en moi. Elles savaient que je ferais tout pour les aider et réciproquement, elles auraient donné leur vie pour me sauver._

_Pourtant, malgré notre unité, notre amitié n'était pas invincible. La princesse Célestia nous avait confié une mission de grande importance, mettant notre lien à rude épreuve. Nous espérions pouvoir surmonter toutes les difficultés, mais nous n'avons pas réussi la tâche que nous devions accomplir._

_Notre ennemi n'avait rien de commun avec ceux que nous avions déjà affronté. Il n'était pas comme les autres poneys que nous pouvions ramener à la raison en utilisant la magie de l'amitié. C'était un être impitoyable, dont le cœur était aussi noir que la crinière._

_Je me souviens parfaitement de tous les événements qui se sont déroulés à l'époque. Nous avions parfaitement réussi à le trouver, mais en réalité, il ne fuyait pas. Il nous attendait. Nous nous retrouvâmes bêtement prises au piège dans sa salle du trône._

_Il était là, nous observant silencieusement, alors que pour la première fois, nous nous tenions face au terrifiant souverain de l'empire de cristal, le ténébreux roi Sombra._

_Il attendait sur son trône de cristal noir, nous fixant avec une sorte d'avidité dans le regard. Tout en lui participait à renforcer le sentiment de peur qui nous gagnait. Lorsqu'elle eut assez de nous dévisager, la licorne couronnée s'avança. Ses sabots métalliques claquaient sur le cristal, résonnant dans nos cœurs pétrifiés, alors que la magie entourant sa corne et ses yeux écarlates luisait d'un vert morbide. Impitoyable, il se rua vers nous, fier et violent._

_Cette horreur, engoncée dans une armure de fer et de sang se rua sur nous. Avec violence, il me prit pour cible en premier. Sa magie noire était étouffante, semblant aspirer toute velléité de résistance._

_Il galopa vers moi, repoussant mes amies sans même avoir l'air de faire un effort. J'avais toujours été le chef du groupe lorsque venait le temps de s'occuper d'affaires traitant de magie et le cruel roi l'avait deviné._

_D'un seul sort, il neutralisa l'enchantement que je préparais, couvrant ma corne de petits cristaux sombres qui parasitaient mes tentatives. Sans ma magie, incapable d'accomplir le sort le plus simple, j'étais impuissante et le cruel roi Sombra le savait bien. J'avais bien essayé de le charger, mais lorsque je percutai son manteau de velours cramoisi, il me frappa, ivre de rage. Son coup fut si puissant, qu'il me brisa la jambe droite, générant un craquement écœurant._

_Je n'entendis même pas les autres crier mon nom, tant la douleur était intense. Mes oreilles semblaient bouchées avec de l'ouate, alors que je haletais, laissant mes larmes et ma salive couler sur ma fourrure._

_Sombra rit de mes piètres efforts pour retourner au combat, alors qu'il ne me considérait plus comme une menace._

_Quel espoir avais je, de toute façon ? songeai-je en le voyant, utilisant des pouvoirs dépassant de loin mes piètres talents._

_Le roi noir faucha toutes mes amies sous mes yeux, les immobilisant en les brisant cruellement. Malgré mes larmes et mes cris, il les assassina une par une, lentement, faisant prolonger leur agonie devant mes yeux._

_Lorsqu'il trouvait que je hurlais trop, que je gâchais son plaisir, il torturait encore davantage mes amies. Au final, mes suppliques et mes larmes s'estompèrent, tandis que les râles de souffrance de mes amies éclipsaient mes cris._

_Finalement, après des heures d'acharnement, Diamond Dust cessa de bouger. Elle avait tenu davantage que les autres, mais sa résistance farouche n'avait pas pu changer quoi que ce soit à son destin. Sa douce fourrure de neige était teinté de sang sombre et de gros caillots gluants. Même si cette pensée me dégoûtait et me dégoûte toujours, j'étais presque soulagée de la voir dans cet état. Elle était morte, mais au moins cela signifiait qu'elle n'aurait plus à souffrir._

_Alors, puisqu'il ne restait plus personne à détruire pour assurer son plaisir, Sombra se retourna vers moi._

_A ce moment, je ressentis et je compris réellement ce qu'était la véritable terreur. C'est délicat à exprimer, c'était comme si de la glace avait rempli mon estomac. Il me dominait de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux rougeoyaient de cruauté et d'une pulsion de mort irrépressible, alors qu'il avait apprécié ce qu'il venait de faire, mutilant et déchiquetant mes amies, se gaussant de leurs cris._

_Lentement, il s'avança vers moi. Sa crinière piégée sous son manteau pourpre flottait gracieusement, mais je savais que sous cet aspect altier se dissimulait un monstre. Il dépassait tout ce que j'avais pu voir, ou même imaginer. Les récits que l'on faisait de lui n'auraient jamais pu me faire comprendre à quel point il était cruel. Il fallait le voir en personne pour comprendre._

_J'aurais aimé pouvoir fuir, me cacher, faire absolument n'importe quoi pour espérer échapper à ce prédateur, mais la terreur me paralysait autant que ma jambe brisée._

_Alors, lorsqu'il fut à coté de moi, il se pencha lentement, faisant durer les choses en jouissant des tremblements qui agitaient mes membres. Je sentais sa respiration dans mon cou, ce souffle répugnant me dégoûtait, alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte sur mon corps._

_- Pauvre petit poney, siffla t-il d'une voix rauque, mais également douce, qui me révulsait._

_Je n'étais pas stupide, je savais que toute douceur de sa part n'était que fausseté. Sa cruauté était insondable. Tandis qu'il agissait comme un père, il souriait en observant les cadavres qui souillaient le sol de la salle du trône. Son sabot s'était glissé sous ma tête, caressant ma gorge en un geste dominateur._

_Ce qu'il susurra alors à mon oreille me terrifia davantage que tout le reste. Ce qui restait de pâleur sur mon visage disparut, alors qu'il détaillait avec malveillance ce qui m'attendait._

_Prisonnière entre les sabots du roi Sombra, je n'avais guère de doutes sur mon destin et seule cette résignation m'empêcha de m'effondrer lorsqu'il m'annonça que je passerais désormais le reste de mes jours dans un de ses cachots, à subir chacune de ses envies sadiques._

_Dans les tréfonds de ses sombres geôles, Sombra me laissa pourrir derrière une porte métallique. Mon univers se résumait à une petite pièce de pierre, à peine plus grande qu'un placard._

_Durant la totalité de ma captivité, je n'eus le droit à aucune visite. Les seules fois que quelque chose rompait mon isolement, c'était lorsqu'un garde ouvrait la chatière percée au bas de la porte, ne laissant entrer que de simples gamelles emplies d'une soupe immonde._

_Seule dans les ténèbres, privée de ma magie, j'attendais et je pleurais. Je ne pouvais faire que ça. J'étais partagée entre l'insupportable attente de mes prochains tourments et le lâche soulagement d'être toujours en vie._

_Après quelques jours de séquestration, je compris l'étendue du sadisme de Sombra._

_Il m'avait abandonnée, comme on jette un jouet usagé dont on ne veut plus. J'étais absolument seule, complètement nue dans les ténèbres, piégée avec mes peurs et les fantômes de mes amies mortes. Chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, après avoir lutté contre le sommeil, leurs cris et leurs râles d'agonie résonnaient dans mes oreilles. Je pleurais, revoyant les visages accusateurs de mes amies, tandis que je regrettais d'être aussi impuissante et je suppliais que tout cesse._

_A cette époque, lorsque je perdais un peu plus l'espoir à chaque seconde, j'aurais préféré que n'importe qui vienne me rendre visite. J'aurais remercié Sombra, même s'il était venu me torturer, puisque j'aurais pu avoir un peu de lumière et ne plus être seule dans cet enfer._

_Mais rien ne vint. Absolument personne. Au fond de moi-même, isolée, j'appris la plus importante des leçons. L'amitié n'était pas la plus puissante des magies, elle s'était révélée incapable d'avoir raison de Sombra, ni même de sauver celles que j'aimais. Sombra avait détruit tout ce en quoi je croyais, avant que je ne me mette également à me détruire._

_Je perdis le compte du temps, recroquevillée contre moi-même pour me réchauffer un tant soit peu, jusqu'à ce que le roi noir fut enfin défié. De cette bataille épique, je ne vis rien. Je ressentis cependant que l'empire tout entier trembla. Le palais de cristal fut agité de soubresauts depuis ses fondations jusqu'à son fier et ultime joyau le couronnant, tandis que ce grondement résonnait dans les cachots._

_J'ignorais ce qui se passait à l'époque, mais j'appris beaucoup plus tard que les sœurs royales vainquirent enfin Sombra, enfermant son corps dans une faille qui devait le retenir pour longtemps._

_Dans un dernier geste de haine, Sombra fit disparaître le cœur de cristal, condamnant également l'empire, qui disparut alors de la surface d'Equestria._

_Scellée avec tous les autres, je m'endormis, figée dans le cristal._

_Cependant, je n'étais pas un poney de cristal._

_Eux, ils avaient eu la chance de ne pas avoir à se souvenir de ce long millénaire. Ils avaient l'impression qu'ils s'étaient simplement endormis et n'avaient pas eu conscience du temps qui s'était passé._

_Moi, une licorne ordinaire, j'étais consciente de mon état._

_Seule avec moi même, je ne pouvais rien faire. Je ne pouvais plus détendre mes membres enchaînés. Je ne pouvais plus crier, pleurer, ni même supplier qu'on m'achève._

_Je ne pouvais plus que penser._

_Je me replongeais dans mes souvenirs, alors que les maléfices de Sombra continuaient de me tourmenter, m'infligeant le supplice de revoir les cadavres de mes amis. Mon tourment éternel ne semblait pas avoir de fin, alors que mon esprit se brisait lentement._

_Un jour, après tant d'années à souffrir que j'avais perdu le compte depuis longtemps, recroquevillée dans ma gangue de cristal, je fus enfin libérée. L'empire de cristal venait de réapparaître et la magie de Sombra était provisoirement écartée par l'action de la princesse Cadence._

_Ma prison n'en était plus une et la magie noire de Sombra avait été repoussée. Enfin, je pus détruire la porte de métal m'isolant du reste du monde._

_Mes yeux me brûlèrent, alors que j'étais finalement libre de mes mouvements et que je revoyais enfin la lumière du soleil. Je ressentais enfin la caresse du vent agitant ma crinière et l'air frais emplissait mes poumons. J'avais beaucoup de mal à me déplacer, mais malgré mes jambes fatiguées, ma volonté était forte._

_Je n'avais qu'une seule hâte, c'était de pouvoir vous rejoindre, princesse._

_Je ne me suis absolument pas soucié de ce qui m'entourait, pas même du retour de Sombra, alors que votre famille le combattait. Je ne voulais plus avoir affaire à lui. Le monde qui m'entourait m'était devenu inconnu, j'ignorais tout de ce nouveau monde qui existait autour de moi, qui avait prospéré en mon absence. Je n'avais pas le moindre moyen de payer, alors j'ai voyagé, __dissimulée sous les wagons. J'ai traversé Equestria, __depuis l'arctique jusqu'à la forêt d'Everfree, là ou se trouvait votre ancien palais, faisant tout pour vous rejoindre. J'ai du chercher pendant des jours, découvrant que vous aviez une nouvelle résidence à Canterlot._

_Pourtant, lorsque je vous ai revue, je me suis sentie atrocement mal._

_Vous n'aviez pas changée, vous étiez toujours aussi noble dans votre démarche. Comme dans mes souvenirs, vous aviez toujours ce sourire affable et votre crinière pastel flottait toujours derrière vous, scintillante comme une aube chatoyante. Vous avez gardé ce geste doux, lorsque vous couvriez votre élève sous votre aile._

_Vous étiez en compagnie de cette licorne à la robe lavande. J'ignorais qui était-elle, mais mon cœur se brisa lorsque vous l'avez désignée comme votre élève. Votre nouvelle élève. J'étais idiote de penser que vous ne m'aviez pas remplacée et je dois avouer que j'étais jalouse._

_Maintenant, vous savez tout, princesse. _

Ma voix se fait désormais plus amère, alors que je sens un goût acre dans ma gorge qui remontait.

Sous ma cape, mes yeux d'un vert d'eau fixent Célestia avec un mélange de rage et de détresse.

_- _Qu'étais-je réellement pour vous ? demandais-je avec colère.

La princesse reste immobile. Alors même que je m'étais introduite dans ses appartements privés, elle n'avait pas bronché. Elle n'avait pas encore fait appel à ses gardes, essayant de me jauger du regard.

Je vois bien qu'elle réfléchissait, cela se voyait au froncement du seul sourcil qui n'était pas dissimulé sous sa crinière iridescente, dont les couleurs multiples s'harmonisaient, comme le ciel illuminé par l'aurore.

_-_ Qui êtes vous ? demanda t-elle après quelques minutes d'un silence glaçant.

Une partie de moi-même est mortifiée. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire, elle n'a toujours pas compris. C'est l'autre part de ma personne qui prend alors le relais. Un rire gagne ma gorge. Ce rire n'a rien de joyeux, il est teinté de désespoir et d'amertume, alors que mes membres tremblent et que je baisse la tête, ne voulant pas montrer les larmes menaçant de couler de mes yeux.

- Je vois que j'ai bel et bien été oubliée, murmurais-je. Dites-moi, princesse, ajoutais-je avec un ton sarcastique, comptez-vous également manipuler cette pauvre licorne ?

Je laisse quelques secondes flotter, avant de reprendre.

- Si c'est le cas, vous devriez immédiatement effacer sa mémoire et la renvoyer chez elle. Ce serait moins cruel.

Je soupire, avant de hausser les épaules.

- Enfin, qui suis-je pour discuter les choix de l'omnisciente Célestia ? chuchotais-je avec sarcasme. Vous semblez aimer expérimenter sur les autres le fait de les isoler de tout ce qu'elles ont, avant de les abandonner dans un monde qui a changé. Vous l'avez fait pour moi et vous avez fait de même pour votre soeur.

- Assez ! éclate t-elle en usant involontairement de sa caverneuse voix royale.

Célestia vient de perdre patience, une chose que je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu faire. Sa colère, longtemps contenue, vient de s'échapper. Son aura est éclatante, alors qu'elle avance et que ses sabots chaussés d'or résonnent sur le marbre.

- Maintenant, montrez votre visage, ordonne t-elle de sa voix la plus froide.

Je souris sous mon capuchon, obéissant à son injonction.

Je rejette le bout de tissu qui préserve encore mon anonymat, révélant ma crinière d'un rouge écarlate et striée d'une large bande orange, légèrement dorée.

- Sunset Shimmer ? balbutie t-elle, incrédule.

La princesse Célestia vient de perdre définitivement sa contenance, ainsi que le peu de respect que j'éprouvais encore pour elle. Je ne l'avais encore jamais entendue bafouiller. Elle a l'air choquée, ses yeux sont écarquillés et laissent voir ses iris cernés de blanc.

- Il vous en aura fallu du temps, professeur, crachais-je avec dégoût. Maintenant, répondez à ma question. Pourquoi m'avez-vous abandonnée ?

La princesse semble ébranlée, il me semble qu'elle n'arrive pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressent.

- Sunset, murmure t-elle, maternelle. Je ne voulais pas …

- Cessez de mentir ! hurlais-je, déversant ma colère, tout en la pointant grossièrement du sabot. Vous saviez que mes amis étaient mortes, qu'elles étaient mortes parce que vous n'avez pas osé défier Sombra ! Vous m'avez trahie et vous m'avez abandonnée.

Je perds toute ma fougue, alors que je soupire, lasse. Une sourde douleur comprime ma poitrine, tandis que je n'ose plus affronter son regard.

- Sunset, reprend Célestia. Je comprends ta douleur et …

- Non, tranchais-je avec l'amabilité d'un changelin, vous ne comprenez pas. Luna elle même ne comprendrait pas. Elle, au moins, elle était libre de ses mouvements pendant ses mille ans de solitude.

Je fais plusieurs pas de coté, foulant le large tapis brodé, observant mon ancien enseignant d'un œil méfiant.

- Mais, ajoutais-je avec amertume, j'ai compris une chose sur l'amitié. Votre attitude n'a fait que confirmer cette leçon. Je pense même que cette leçon est la plus importante que j'ai jamais reçue, au point d'éclipser tout ce que vous m'avez enseigné.

Etrangement, Célestia semble attentive. Elle ne dit rien, écoutant attentivement ce que j'ai à lui dire. On aurait dit qu'elle avait hâte d'entendre le rapport d'un de ses étudiants.

- L'amitié n'est qu'une faiblesse, crachais-je. Chaque amitié ne finit que par la perte ou la trahison. En conséquence de cela, l'amitié ne sert à rien d'autre qu'à faire souffrir.

Le cœur de la princesse s'écroule sous l'effet de mes mots. Je vois sa morgue s'effacer, comme si je venais d'écraser ses convictions. Je viens de rejeter son enseignement, de fouler au pied toutes ses leçons et je pense qu'elle aurait moins mal si je m'étais contentée de la frapper.

- Sunset, m'appele t-elle avec un air navré, tu te trompes. Laisse-moi t'aider.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! crachais-je avec colère. Spécialement si votre aide consiste à me frapper avec les éléments d'harmonie et à m'enfermer de nouveau ! Je ne compte pas passer le prochain millénaire sur la lune !

En parlant de la lune, mon regard se porte alors vers le miroir magique, éclairé par la pale lueur lunaire.

- Je vais vous prouver, princesse, que votre amitié n'est qu'un vulgaire mensonge. Je l'éteindrais avec les larmes de la souffrance. Lorsque j'aurais terminé, ajoutais-je avec un éclat de malveillance dans les yeux, je soufflerais les cendres de votre soi-disant amitié avec le vent glacé de la haine.

Avec un dernier regard, je cours vers le grand miroir, ignorant les appels incessants de Célestia. Elle crie mon nom, presque avec désespoir, mais je l'ignore, me jetant dans le passage qui s'est enfin ouvert.

J'ignore dans quel lieu j'arriverais, mais je sais au moins une chose.

L'amitié n'est pas magique, elle n'est rien d'autre qu'un mensonge, une excuse pour utiliser les autres.

- Je ne me laisserais pas utiliser une fois de plus, crachais-je alors que je flotte dans un étrange tourbillon. Je n'aimerais plus jamais et désormais, j'utiliserais les autres. Je serais ce que je veux être. S'il faut que je devienne comme Sombra pour pouvoir enfin effacer l'amitié, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Peut être que ça fera de moi un monstre, mais je sais que je ne veux plus avoir d'amies. Celles que j'aimais m'ont fait trop souffrir.

La seule chose qui compte réellement, c'est le pouvoir. L'élément de la magie me reviendra, tôt ou tard, mais son pouvoir vous prouvera que j'ai raison.

Un jour, je reviendrais, Célestia. C'est une promesse. Vous verrez ce que vous avez contribué à créer_._

L'amitié n'est pas magique. La vraie magie, c'est de détenir le pouvoir absolu.


End file.
